Kissing Under The Mistletoe
by CrazyJan57
Summary: Who kisses who under the mistletoe? Based on NW Zorro
1. Chapter 1

**KISSING UNDER THE MISTLETOE**

Disclaimer - I don't own the rights, Zorro Production Inc does - I just like to play with the characters.

Plot – In response to Katie1999's Christmas Challenge.

Just a little something for the coming festive season. Set in the fourth season.

* * *

Chapter 1

Victoria was leaning against the bar in her tavern, reading the latest edition of The Guardian newspaper and the subject that Diego had written for his editorial, intrigued her. It was a curious article on the somewhat romantic legend of kissing under the mistletoe, which was becoming popular in Europe at Christmas. It was a strange topic considering who wrote it, for Diego de la Vega was not known for romantic inclinations and he seemed to have no real interest in getting married, so it was an odd subject for him to write.

Then again, Diego was a scholar and the more obscure the topic was, the better he liked it.

The article spoke of ancient Celtic and Norse legends. It spoke of a God named Höðr, who had been tricked into killing his brother Baldr with an arrow made from a twig of mistletoe. After the death of Baldr, darkness fell over the lands until he was brought him back to life and the Goddess Frigga then decided that no one else should suffer such pain because of the Mistletoe, so she made it a sacred symbol of happiness.

The ancient Celts believed that mistletoe was a scared plant that could cure illnesses and ensure fertility. They also considered it to be a symbol of peace and if by chance, any warring party met where mistletoe grew, they had to stop fighting until the following day or in another version they would kiss and put their differences behind them.

Victoria picked up the paper and read aloud, "...Although the real reason behind the legend of the Mistletoe has been lost with the passage of time, what has not been lost is the custom of kissing under it. There are written records of this custom dating back to 16th Century England and according to custom, a man and a woman who meet under a hanging mistletoe were obliged to kiss, if they wished good luck for the coming year, while a couple who did not, would have bad luck..."

"...This action was interpreted as a promise to marry and if an unmarried woman was not kissed while under it, she would remain single for another year. According to tradition, a man must remove one berry from the mistletoe branch before he kisses the woman and when all the berries are gone, no more kissing is permitted under the plant..." she stopped there and reread one part, "If an unmarried woman was not kissed under the mistletoe, she would remain single for another year..."

She placed the paper on top of the bar and stared thoughtfully across the tavern, "Hmmm, I don't like the sound of that," she muttered to herself. She gazed back down at the paper, "But a kiss under the mistletoe was a promise to marry," she read with a small secretive smile tugging on her lips, "I wonder if there is any growing around the pueblo."

"What is growing around the pueblo?" Diego said as he stepped up to the bar.

She jumped slightly, "Oh Diego, I didn't hear you come in," she replied with a smile.

He smiled back, "No, you were engrossed in the newspaper," he said as he glanced down at the bar. "So what caught your attention that you ended up talking to yourself." he teased her gently.

She ducked her head in embarrassment, "This article you wrote about the mistletoe. Was it true? I mean about the custom of...of kissing and...of good or bad luck for the couple."

He leant against the bar and nodded, "Yes, for the most part," he replied, "No one can be sure of the exact history but legend has it that kissing under the mistletoe can bring good luck."

She nodded, "Does mistletoe grow around here?" she asked casually as she folded the newspaper in half. She didn't want to seem to eager to know the answer, even though she was.

Diego gave her a small knowing smile, "Not the kind in the legends," he replied, "That kind of mistletoe grows only in Europe or in England." he added.

"Oh." she said disappointedly, "It would've been nice to have for my Christmas party next week, to hang in here somewhere. Are you sure we don't have any around?" she said hopefully.

Just what was she up to, he mused to himself, "Well, I do believe we have a plant that is very similar to the European mistletoe but the leaves are slightly different in shape. It could be from the same plant family for it also has berries," he said. He leant forward, "Why are you so eager to have the mistletoe? Are you hoping to catch a certain masked bandit underneath it to get a kiss." he said in a teasing voice.

Victoria felt the tips of her ears burn, "Of course not!" she replied heatedly, "I just thought it might be fun to have it, that's all."

Diego's expression was one of amused scepticism, "Of course," he replied, "But remember, it is the man who kisses the lady, not the other way around."

Her eyes widened as a strange thought crossed her mind, "Would you...kiss...a lady under the mistletoe?"

He shrugged, "Perhaps I would, if I happen to see her standing there." he replied.

"Oh, any lady in particular?" she asked highly curious as to what kind of woman would make Diego kiss her.

Diego noticed with amusement to her reaction to the idea of him kissing a woman, "I thought to give myself a chance with any available woman." Lately he had begun to notice her jealousy whenever another woman paid him any attention. While jealousy can be a destructive emotion but with Victoria, it meant that she was actually interested in him. This can only be a good thing, where he was concerned.

She narrowed her eyes, "I didn't think you were such a...a Casanova." she said with disapproval reflecting in her voice.

He chuckled and shook his head, "I'm not," he replied, "Would you like me to find some mistletoe for your party?"

She brightened up, "Could you? I would really appreciate if you could, Diego," she replied, "It will be fun to have."

He smiled warmly, "Then consider it done."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hurry up Diego, or we'll be late for Victoria's party." Don Alejandro called out as he waited near the front door.

Diego rounded the corner with Felipe behind him, "I doubt that we will be late, father," he said, "Victoria's party has only just started."

Don Alejandro shook his head, "That may be son, but it is considered impolite not to turn up on time." he replied as he gazed at both of them, "At least you are both wearing your best suits tonight." he said with approval.

Diego exchanged a grin with Felipe, "Well, it would be impolite to go in our underclothes." he said.

Don Alejandro snorted, "Yes, I think it would be impolite and not to mention that you would probably catch your death of cold, running around in your underdrawers, especially at this time of year." he replied, "Come on, let's go." he added as he walked out of their home, with a grinning Diego and Felipe following behind him.

* * *

The de la Vega men entered the decorated tavern and they were immediately greeted by Victoria herself, "Feliz Navidad!" she said with a beaming smile.

"Feliz Navidad!" Don Alejandro and Diego said together with warm smiles of their own while Felipe smiled his own greetings.

Don Alejandro gazed around at the crowded tavern and noticed that many couples were already dancing, "You've outdone yourself this time Victoria," he complimented her.

Victoria all but bounced on her toes with excitement, "Well, I had a lot of help from Diego and Felipe in decorating the tavern," she replied, "Especially with the Mistletoe that is hanging from the balcony over near the dance floor." she added.

Diego grinned, "Have there been any meetings under the mistletoe yet?" he asked.

She chuckled, "As a matter of fact, there have been..." she paused as they saw one of the caballero's wives moved over to stand under the mistletoe, waiting. Her husband soon noticed and with a grin on his face, he reached up, picked a berry from amongst the leaves and then gave his wife a quick kiss on her lips before he swept her into his arms and onto the dance floor, much to the delight of the crowds, who cheered them on.

Don Alejandro laughed as he slapped his thigh, "That was a terrific idea to have the mistletoe," he said, "It will certainly liven up the party," he paused as he turned to face her, "Now, Victoria, make sure that you get yourself a kiss or two this evening. Don't spend all your time serving drinks and food." he added with a warm smile.

She felt the tips of her ears burn, "I won't, I promise." she replied.

"Good, good," Don Alejandro said as he saw his old friend Ricardo waving to him from across the room, "Please excuse me." he said before he left them alone.

Felipe touched Diego's arm and signed.

Diego smiled, "Off you go and Felipe, remember, if you see any young lady under the mistletoe, make sure you pick a berry yourself." he said with a teasing gleam in his blue eyes.

Felipe grinned even as he felt heat rise over his cheeks before he moved away towards a group of young people.

Victoria chuckled and shook her head, "Are you encouraging him to kiss a young lady?"

Diego grinned as he watched Felipe ask a young senorita to dance, "I guess you could say that I am," he said as the young couple joined the others on the dance floor. He turned to her, "May I have the pleasure of this dance, Senorita?" he asked as he held out his hand.

She smiled warmly, "I would love to, Senor." she replied as she took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

As they danced, loud laughter rang out from the direction of the mistletoe. They turned and saw the Torres brothers both kissing a blushing Senorita Garcia on her cheeks, with much teasing from everyone.

Diego chuckled and shook his head, "Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves tonight."

Victoria giggled, "Yes they are but tell me, what does the custom say about two men kissing one woman under the mistletoe?"

He grinned, "I really don't know." he replied just as the dance ended. Much too soon for his liking as they came to a stop near the bar, where Sergeant Mendoza was standing, "Feliz Navidad, Sergeant." he said warmly.

"Feliz Navidad, Don Diego, Senorita Victoria. It's a wonderful party." Mendoza replied happily.

"Indeed it is." Diego replied as he watched the happy crowds, all talking and dancing as the musicians continued playing a new tune.

Victoria smiled warmly, "I'm thrilled that everyone is having a great time," she said as she saw Pilar motioning to her, "Please excuse me, I need to check on something." she said before she followed Pilar through the curtains.

Diego turned to Mendoza, "So, Sergeant, is the Alcalde coming tonight?" he asked curiously. de Soto had been quiet of late, giving Zorro no reason to hand out his own brand of justice.

"The Alcalde is already here, Don Diego..." Mendoza paused just as the man himself came up to them.

"Whose idea was it to have that blasted weed hanging from the ceiling?" de Soto fumed quietly.

Diego smiled, "Did you have an encounter under the mistletoe, Alcalde?" he asked.

de Soto snorted, "Yes and now the infernal woman won't leave me alone," he seethed with barely contained annoyance, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do. Feliz Navidad." he added as he strode out of the tavern.

Diego chuckled and shook his head, "Feliz Navidad, Alcalde." he murmured.

"Please excuse me Don Diego," Mendoza said, "But I think I will ask Senora Vargas for a dance." he added as he tugged on his uniform jacket and walked in the direction of the lady in question.

"Good for you Sergeant, good for you." Diego said quietly.

As he made his way around the crowded tavern, greeting friends that he saw, he was aware that he was getting closer to the hanging mistletoe and he hoped that Victoria would soon come in the same direction. The moment he had written the newspaper article, he knew Victoria would want it hanging at her Christmas party; what woman could resist such a romantic idea as kissing under a mistletoe plant. And he knew that it would be a perfect opportunity to kiss her as himself or at least a chaste kiss to her cheek. All he had to do, was to time it just right.

And that time was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Diego was talking with the Torres brothers, when he saw Victoria coming in his direction. He had to make sure that it was an accidental meeting so he slowly turned his back while he kept discussing the newspaper with the brothers. He then took a step backwards and he bumped into Victoria, "Oh forgive me Victoria, I didn't see you there." he said with conviction in his voice as he reached out and steadied her.

She smiled, "That's alright, Diego, I didn't see you either -"

The brothers interrupted her, "Hey, look, you're both standing under the mistletoe." said Fernando Torres with a grin.

"You have to kiss her, Don Diego, otherwise you will both have bad luck." Juan Torres added loud enough for those around them to hear.

"But -"

"No buts Don Diego. Kiss her." Fernando said louder as he turned to the crowds, "It seems that Don Diego is a little shy, perhaps he needs some encouragement."

"Go on Don Diego, its tradition." called out Senor Moreno with a large smile on his face, "You don't want to leave the senorita without a kiss, do you?'

"Isn't bad luck if you don't kiss her." called out another.

Diego gazed at Victoria, whose cheeks were pink, "I guess we cannot go against custom, now can we?" he said with a smile.

She felt a flush rise over her face, "I guess not." she replied somewhat shyly as he reached up and grabbed a berry from the mistletoe before he leant down and planted a soft kiss to her burning cheek.

"Feliz Navidad, Victoria." he whispered as he gazed into her eyes.

"Feliz Navidad, Diego." she replied as she found herself looking up at him. Being this close to him, she never realised before just how tall he was and she found herself being drawn into his beautiful blue eyes. Why hadn't she noticed just how blue they were before either, she wondered to herself.

The people around them cheered and the Torres brothers slapped Diego on the shoulders, "Didn't you write in your paper that a kiss under the mistletoe was akin to an engagement. So should we consider you and the senorita engaged to be married then?" Fernando teased.

Diego pulled his gaze away from Victoria, "Well, yes that was the custom -"

"Pleases excuse me but I have to go." Victoria said as she scurried away, not wanting to face Diego after his gentle kiss or the teasing.

She reached the kitchen and took a deep breath to calm her beating heart. Why was she so affected by her friend's kiss, she asked herself as she raised a trembling hand to her burning face. It wasn't her first kiss under the mistletoe that evening but it was the only one, that had made her heart pound and her face flush red.

She shook her head, if he affected her like that with only a kiss to the cheek, then how would she feel if he kissed her on her lips. That thought startled her; how could she think about kissing Diego when she was engaged to Zorro?

* * *

Later that night, after the party had ended and everyone had wished each other a Merry Christmas, Victoria was humming happily to herself as she swayed to music that only she could hear. It had been a wonderful night and she had thoroughly enjoyed herself. And even a kiss by her closest friend had added a certain charm to the celebration.

Zorro grinned as he watched her swaying to herself in the main taproom of her tavern. He couldn't help but notice her happiness and as she moved she looked positively radiant, with her red skirt swishing around her legs, her cream blouse showing her honey skin and her dark hair swinging slightly with her movements.

He stepped through the curtains, "May I have this last dance, senorita?" he said.

Victoria swivelled around at his hearing his voice and felt her face flush once more with happiness, "Zorro," she said warmly, "Of course you may have the last dance."

He smiled warmly as he placed his hat and gloves on the bar before he swept her into his arms and twirled her around the tavern.

She giggled at the silliness of the situation, "I can't believe we are dancing without music."

He chuckled, "We don't need music to dance." he replied as he held her closer.

She gazed up at him with love shining in her eyes, "I don't think we've ever danced before, Zorro."

"Oh but we have danced, Victoria, in fact, we have already danced tonight." he replied as he slowed their movements until they were all but swaying in the one spot.

Victoria's eyes widened as they stopped dancing, "Tonight? You were at my party?" she asked with a pounding heart as she tried to remember just who she had danced with during the evening.

Zorro didn't answer but he glanced upwards instead, "Look, we are standing under the mistletoe." he said.

She looked up and smiled, "So we are," she replied as she returned her gaze to the man she loved, "Sadly, there's no more berries."

He reached up into the branches of the mistletoe, "I believe there is one more. It was hidden under the leaves." he said as he picked the last remaining berry. He held it out to her, "See, here it is."

She saw the berry in his fingers and smiled, "Well, aren't you going to kiss me," she said, "Or do you want us to have bad luck for the rest of the year."

He smiled, "No, I don't want bad luck." he replied as he leant down and planted a soft kiss to her cheek, just as he had done several hours before.

Victoria was, at first, disappointed by his chaste kiss on her cheek; she had been hoping for much more but then she had a strange feeling of familiarity about Zorro's kiss.

It was similar to Diego's kiss from earlier that evening; it was on the same cheek, it was the same gentle caress. She gazed up at Zorro and noticed, really noticed, for the first time, the height difference between them, the same height that was between her and Diego. She saw the same blue eyes shining from the eyeholes that had gazed at her earlier that night, with such warmth and love reflecting in them.

How could she have missed it all these years, "Diego...?" she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Diego...?" she whispered once more as she gazed into Zorro's blue eyes, "Is it...?"

Zorro gently trailed his fingers down her cheek, the same one he had kissed twice that evening. He was pleased that his planned had worked so well, "Yes." he confirmed, "It is me." he added as reached up and removed his mask.

Victoria gasped at seeing the face of her closest friend, "Diego...you're...Zorro?" she asked as she gazed at him in surprise and shock at the unexpected unmasking.

He swallowed hard and nodded, "Yes, I'm Zorro." he confirmed once more.

"But...how? Diego...tonight, you did this...you made me...see...you wanted...but why?" she stammered, not sure what she wanted to say.

Diego smiled softly, "Because I was tired of my fears, tired of putting my life...our life...on hold." he replied, "So I planned all of this -"

She frowned slightly, "You...you planned this?"

He nodded, "Yes, I planned this as my Christmas gift to you." he said as he pressed the black mask into her hands.

She felt hot tears burn her eyes as she held the black silk in her hands as he continued.

"I wrote the article on the mistletoe for a reason," he replied, "I knew your curiosity about the plant and the custom of kissing would make you want it for your party. So I planned to give you the plant to hang and then I would kiss you, as myself, under it. Then afterwards I would -"

"But that kiss was just...just an accident. We bumped into each other." she said in disbelief.

He smiled as he reached out and gently brushed his fingers along her cheek once again, "I had to make sure it was seen as an accident." he replied softly. "Diego de la Vega doesn't go around kissing beautiful senoritas." he added, "No matter how much I want to."

She shivered slightly from his touch and his words, "You wanted to kiss me as yourself." she stated quietly, slowly understanding what it must have been like for him to keep his distance from her as one man while being able to kiss her as another.

"Yes, I wanted to kiss you first as myself and then after the party, to kiss you again as Zorro," he replied, "I had hoped that by kissing you in the same way twice, you would come to see me as the same man."

She smiled shyly, "And I did. But it wasn't just from that," she replied, "I never realised how tall you are and that you are the same height as...Zorro. And that you had the same blue eyes." she added as she placed her hands flat against his chest, felt his pounding heart, "Oh Diego, I'm so sorry for all the terrible things I've done and said to you -"

"Shhh," he said as he pressed a finger against her lips, "I had to make you believe that I was someone that I was not. I am sorry for that -"

It was Victoria's turn to interrupt, "It's alright, Diego, I understand why you did it," she replied, "To protect those you love from harm."

Diego nodded, "Yes and also because of my fears." he replied.

"I know all about those fears," she said kindly, "But you were wrong. I do love the man, not the legend. I think I always have."

"You do...You did?" he asked.

She nodded, "Who did I always turn to for support or when I was in trouble?" she asked, "It was you who I turned to, not Zorro. It was you who were always there for me, not Zorro," she sighed, "I know I haven't always seen that but I've always trusted you." she added sincerely.

Diego felt humbled at her trust in him, it wasn't something he expected after everything he had done to make her see a weaker man.

She gazed up at the mistletoe, "It's a shame there's no more berries." she said with a smile tugging on her lips, "Perhaps we can start a new custom."

He smiled as he placed his hands on her waist, "And what would that be?"

She moved her arms up around his neck, "That even if there are no more berries left, a couple can still kiss under it."

Diego grinned as he slid his arms around her back and pulled her close, "I think that is a very good idea." he replied as he claimed her sweet lips for their first kiss without the hindrance of the mask. He pulled back, "I love you, Victoria." he whispered.

"I love you too, Diego," she replied before they kissed once more, this time a little longer and with a little more passion.

This time it was Victoria who pulled back, "What are we going to do now?" she asked, "I mean, how are we going to...to do this now that I know?"

"Well, I thought we could decide that together." he replied.

She chuckled, "What you mean is that you couldn't think of what we would do in the future." she guessed accurately.

He grinned sheepishly, "Well, I cannot deny that." he replied, "I hadn't thought that far ahead."

She nodded thoughtfully as she stepped back from him, "Well, we could use what happened tonight to help us. I mean with your kiss." she added.

He nodded, "Yes, that could work, especially with your reaction," he said, "You did move away rather quickly and everyone noticed it." he teased her.

Victoria felt a flush rise over her cheeks, "Yes, well, I just wasn't expecting it, that's all. Did people really notice?"

He smiled as he reached out and pulled her back into his arms, "They did."

"Well then, we shouldn't disappoint them, should we?" she smiled warmly.

He chuckled, "No, we shouldn't," he replied, "We shall give them a courtship that they will never forget."

She grinned, "Or stop talking about," she paused, "You wish to court me?" she asked.

Diego nodded as he caressed her face, "Yes, I do. Just like I should have done when I first came home." he replied, "I promise you that by this time next year, we will be celebrating our first Christmas together as husband and wife."

She gazed lovingly up at the man she loved, "I would like that very much."

"So would I." he said as he leant down and claimed her lips once more in a deep and hungry kiss.

But before the kiss could developed into something that they may not be able to stop from, Diego pulled away, "I must go," he said hoarsely, "I must go." he repeated.

Victoria nodded, "I know." she replied breathlessly as she handed over the mask to him.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and if you don't have any overnight guests, come to the hacienda and spend Christmas with us." he said with a loving smile.

"I will." she replied as she watched him tie the black silk on his head and wondered how she could not have noticed it before.

Zorro moved over to the bar, grabbed his hat and gloves before he turned back to face the woman who would soon become his wife, "Feliz Navidad, Victoria."

Victoria smiled warmly, "Feliz Navidad, Diego." she replied as watched him leave her tavern in his usual way, with one exception. She knew his secret.

* * *

The End

I hope everyone enjoyed this lighthearted Christmas story :)


End file.
